¿Cómo hacer un fanfics?
by ukime-sama
Summary: Mi fuerte no son los fanfics, sino los one-shots, drables… Pero, si tienes una buena mente y estas dispuesta a continuar tus historias ¿Por qué no aprender un poco acerca de este tema? Después de todos, hay mucho que pulir y crear. "Sueña lejos e imagina y encontrarás tus más bellos deseos"
1. Chapter 1

Cap.1: No dan ganas de comer

Hola, como muchos sabrán uno de los temas más interesantes de los fanfics es la ortografía, tener una buena ortografía no solo implica colocar los puntos, las comas o los signos de interrogación y exclamación, consta de corregir las palabras mal escritas para dar una buena apariencia a las historias.

Muchos solemos cometer uno que otro error ortográfico, que si una palabra mal escrita o la falta de algún signo, e incluso palabras y nombres que deberían empezar con mayúscula, nos pasemos la mano sin querer y obviemos eso.

Por ejemplo:

—fuji mira eso. a que es lindo? O no? —dijo mimozo el neko.

—no si es lindo.

Ese es un diálogo no solo mal escrito, sino poco apetitoso y claramente no se entiende si lo que respondió Fuji es una afirmativa o un no, ¿O me dirán que les gusta esta clase de redacción?

Ahora, veamos como esta un diálogo bien redactado y limpio:

— ¡Fuji! ¡Mira eso! ¿A qué es lindo? O ¿No? — exclamó de forma mimada, el neko.

—No. Si esta lindo. — confirmo su teoría mientras esbozaba su infinita sonrisa.

¿Y vieron la diferencia? Todo es cuestión de saber dónde colocar cada punto, cada coma, y agregar los respectivos signos, y más aún si colocas las mayúsculas después de cada punto, a excepción del punto y coma (;)

También están los diálogos que suelen usar mayúsculas o agregas más de un signo de exclamación e interrogación para acentuar una palabra, es decir: ¡BARNING! ¿¡A QUÉ ESTOY QUE ARDO!?

Díganme, ¿No les parece que le resta pulcritud a la escritura? Porque podrá tener sus respectivos acentos, comas y demás, pero no es necesario gastar tantos signos para resaltar unas palabras, porque de por si las mayúsculas hacen mucho. En realidad, ni es necesario agregar las mayúsculas, solo al inicio de un signo de interrogación o exclamación, que ya saben, vienen en pares (¡! O ¿?)

Otro de los asuntos a tratar, las comillas, este no es tan importante, pero sirve mucho para enfatizar algún nombre de institución, de canción, poemas o algún personaje, también para agregar los pensamientos de algún personaje. Y sobre todo si deseas acotar un diálogo:

—Sí, claro, siempre comes poco. — dijo irónicamente el chico del Mada mada dane, quien portaba sus manos en los bolsillos, en pose de arrogancia, y se marchaba dejando solo a su superior.

Y termina, así:

—Sí, claro, siempre comes "poco" — dijo el chico Mada mada dane, quien portaba sus manos en los bolsillos, en pose de arrogancia y se marchaba dejando solo a su superior.

Es poca la diferencia, cierto, por ello digo que no es muy necesario, pero si deseas resaltar una frase, entonces ese es el signo indicado:

Y la chica, Sakuno, sabía que no se equivocaba, cuando ella decía "No" es que era no.

Bien, aún nos queda mucho camino, y vamos con los acentos. Haber, los acentos o tildes están pueden tanto estar presente, como no estarlo, todo es cuestión de saber dónde colocarlos. Por ejemplo:

La palabra Que y Qué. Ambas podrán parecer iguales, las mismas letras, pero hay algo que las diferencia, la tilde, esa tilde sirve para dar mayor entonación a una palabra, por lo que todos tienen acento, pero no todos poseen tilde. Prueba tú misma leyendo esto:

— ¿Qué dijiste, Oishi-sempai?

—Que calor tan espeluznante hace.

¿Notaron la diferencia? Es cierto que de por si ambos signos de interrogación hicieron bastante cambiando la forma en que se oye, pero la palabra "Que y Qué" tenían un tono muy distinto.

Como deberán saber, las tildes no solo se colocan así porque sí, existen reglas para cada tipo de palabras.

Las agudas: Corazón, Sazón, Razón, Puré, Sol, Mar… Estas deben colocarse el acento en la última sílaba siempre que termine en una consonante "n" o "s" o una vocal.

Las graves: Baúl, Salsa, Casa, Palo, Lápiz, Débil… Estas llevan el acento en la penúltima sílaba de la palabra, y se coloca siempre que termine en cualquier consonante que no sea "n" o "s" o vocal.

Las esdrújulas: Último, Vómito, ídolo, Música… Estas palabras, no se si habrán notado, llevan acento siempre en la antepenúltima sílaba, con ellas no hay excepción.

Las sobresdrújulas: Mándamelo, Fácilmente, Dócilmente… Estas también existen, pocos saben de su existencia, son palabras que llevan la tilde antes de la antepenúltima sílaba, y al igual que las esdrújulas portan su acento respectivo.

Y ya al saber esto, solo es necesario pronunciar la palabra y ver donde tiene la mayor entonación.

Bien, ahora un pequeño detalle que se me paso, con respecto a los puntos, cada uno tiene un trabajo diferente. El punto y seguido, es para continuar el párrafo, para saber que aún no se ha terminado, o para abreviar. El punto y aparte, es para crear otro párrafo, cerrar el tema anterior para comenzar uno nuevo. El punto y coma, es para dar una descripción, realizar enumeraciones… Los puntos suspensivos, pueden bien sea indicar un texto oculto de la sig. Manera (…) y también para dar misterio y suspenso, o indicar que aún hay algo por decir, pero que prefiere no decir. El punto y final, este es el que cierra y finaliza.

Ahora, también están como ya he dicho los signos emotivos, que dan vida a los diálogos:

-Signo de exclamación: es para exclamara, mostrar sorpresa, sentimientos y emociones.

-Signo de interrogación: para preguntar o consultar.

También es conveniente aprender a usas el guion largo, que se consigue presionando la tecla Alt(sin dejar de pulsar)+0151, y detallando, como quizás algunos notarán, los paréntesis, corchetes o llaves permiten al autor colocar breves descripciones o incluso fechas, por lo que no es recomendable agregar notas de los autores, ya que hacen al lector perder el hilo de la historia.

Y ya finalizando este capítulo, déjenme decirles que quizás en alguna parte pude tener algún error que se me haya pasado, pero todos podemos cometer errores, una o dos faltas no dañan a nadie, una sopa de letras es muy diferente.

Espero les haya gustado y esperen el próximo capítulo: La sopa de letras.


	2. Chapter 2

Cap.2: La sopa de letras

Hola a todos, hoy les traigo un nuevo capítulo, en el anterior hablábamos de lo poco apetitoso que resultan algunos fanfics al tener una ortografía de mala calidad.

Pero antes de hablarles de mi querida sopa de letras, como yo la llamo, les hablare de ciertas como la "s" y la" z", la "c" y la "k" y la "b" y la "v" la "g" y la "j"…, que poseen tonos ciertamente iguales al escribirlos.

Por lo que se nos complica saber de ciertas palabras que pueden usar ambos tipos de consonantes o vocales. Por ejemplo:

Este es un diálogo donde utilizan de forma mal escrita las palabras…

—Tesuka, ¿as rebisado los archibos? — dijo Oishi.

—Si. Están en el conputador. — dijo ezcueto.

Quizás piensen que exagero, pero he llegado a leer no solo fanfics de esta categoría, sino de otras, y también originales, y realmente no es agradable ver tanto alboroto.

En cambio, un buen diálogo emplearía más la descripción y utilizar adecuadamente cada letra según la palabra:

—Tezuka, ¿Has revisado los archivos? — preguntó Oishi, aunque estaba seguro que la respuesta sería afirmativa.

—Sí. Están en el computador. — respondió escueto.

No necesariamente tienen que describir toda la historia, pero permite al lector imaginar la escena y motivarlos a seguir leyendo.

Tomen en cuenta saber que antes de "P" y "B" se utiliza la "M", que la "K" solo se usa para determinadas palabras o nombre, si lo utilizas en tus historias, los lectores pensaran que, además de analfabeta, serás una total friki, aún cuando no lo seas.

Cuidado con letras saltarinas, que suelen ser molestas, ya que además de pronunciarse igual, de la misma forma puede haber palabras que se pronuncian de la misma manera, pero tengan significados diferentes que cambian de acuerdo a las letras que empleas. Por ejemplo:

-Hecho: que significa hechos de acontecimientos, sucesos…

-Echo: de echar.

También hay letras como Vaca y Burro, o las usadas "Ll" como Llave o Llama (Esta última tiene dos significados, llama de llamar, o llama de animal, y sin embargo, no cambian) O la "Y"

Otros ejemplos del mal uso de palabras iguales pueden ser:

-Llegua, Yegua…

-Estavan, la forma correcta de escritura es Estaban.

-ueso, ¿Qué es eso, se come?, pues para los animales si, la forma correcta es Hueso.

—Jusgar, Juzgar.

En fin, yo también tengo mis errores, pero si quieres mejorar te recomiendo mucha lectura donde empleen bien las palabras y escribir mucho en Word, nunca lo hagas directo en un archivo que no corrija las palabras.

Ahora, terminando esta parte, les diré, la sopa de letras son, según mi definición y creación, las palabras en otro idioma que debemos descubrir, traducir e interpretar.

¿Por qué sopa de letras? Por la sencilla razón de que, esta como las sopas de letras encontradas en los pasatiempos, hay palabras que debemos buscar, aún cuando estas sean de nuestro total reconocimiento.

Pues no todos los lectores conocerán tal o cual palabra. Generalmente al ser fanfics basados en anime, solemos emplear mucho el japonés ¿O no? Entonces recae que, un lector podrá saber muchas palabras, pero hay términos que puede no saber. Para esto es recomendable usar:

-Asteriscos*: Kami* Ichigo* Kuso*… en este al final del capítulo se le agrega el asterisco correspondiente y se da la traducción.

-Paréntesis (1) (2)…: para este se tiene que colocar sus números, por ejemplo:

Neko (1) Kokoro (2) Baka (3) Hayaku (4)

(1): gato.

(2): corazón.

(3): idiota.

(4): Rápido.

Esta vez no hay mucho que decir, pero prepárense para el próximo capítulo, Cap. 3: "Esa es una copia barata" donde explicaré el tema del Ooc, porque lo queramos o no, todos lo cometemos, pero hay quienes se pasan de la raya, sí eres uno de ellos, no te preocupes, aquí estamos para mejorar y aprender. Ya saben, cualquier duda consúltenlo y haré un capítulo especial de ello, a menos que ya lo tenga anotado, pues serán un total de siete capítulos ya pensados.


End file.
